


Consequences

by cjwritergal



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that night under the Highwind, Tifa faces some unexpected consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

* * *

_Damn it. Damn it all to hell!_

She had expected there to be some sort of consequence for her actions the previous night- but this had not been one of them!

_How can I be this sore?_

Tifa sighed in irritation, lightly touching the sore spot on her body and then wincing as the pain grew sharper at the touch. "Why?" She moaned, falling back against the sleeping mat. It really was just her luck. They were chasing Sephiroth and had no clue if they were going to live or die- and here she was, unable to go into battle because of this damned _soreness_. She'd had no idea it could be that bad...

Her eyes snapped open. Prone as she was now, there was one other person to blame for the condition that she was in. A low growl escaped her and her eyes narrowed.

_Cloud is going to pay for this..._

Another moan of pain escaped her as she tried to move, and she slumped back onto the mat. Tifa pounded her fist against the surface, her anger and irritation mounting.

The tent flap pulled aside, and Yuffie walked in, ready to march into a battle that Tifa would now be sitting out. "Heya Teef, how's life?" Yuffie chirped, squatting beside her prone friend.

Tifa merely glared. "Life is cruel." She ground out from between her teeth.

Yuffie sighed, rolling her eyes. "You brought this on yourself y'know. Trust me, I saw the whole thing."

Tifa gasped, trying- in her sudden fear –to run away, falling when the soreness protested. "You...you...saw that...?" Her voice was a squeak.

Yuffie rolled her eyes again. "Oh, come on.  _All_  of us saw it. How could you just forget that we were there? What did you expect us to do, run away?"

"I-I-Yuffie...that wasn't something that others were supposed to see!" Tifa was mortified.

Yuffie was unrepentant. "Why? I mean, sure, it's embarrassing, but I actually think I learned something..."

Tifa groaned again, a combination of pain and embarrassment the cause.

Yuffie eyed her critically. "Y'know, I think the greatest cause to all of this is the armor. I mean, that  _can't_  have been comfortable."

"It wasn't." Tifa's mortification quickly returned to anger. "And Cloud is  _so_  gonna pay for this!"

Yuffie shook her head. "I told you, you brought this on yourself. I mean, you practically cut out your heart and gave it to the guy. What else was he going to do? Shove you away?" She snorted.

"I don't care! He was still a participant! It takes two to tango!"

Once more, Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I guess it couldn't be helped."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Yuffie said. "What did you expect? I mean,  _my_  neck would be sore too if I spent the whole night leaning it on someone's shoulder."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. Some think that Cloud and Tifa had sex under the Highwind that night. While their friends were watching, and even though they were both fully clothed in the morning. I mean, it just fades out and then back in. Doesn't it also do that when you check into an Inn?
> 
> Anyway, it seems to me that Tifa just spent the whole night with her neck leaning on Cloud's shoulder. And, I figure that would give her a pretty sore neck in the morning... :)
> 
> Oh, and if anyone's curious, I am pro C/A only. Please do not bash the couple, or Aerith. I do not bash Tifa- I like her.


End file.
